


Our Names Have Meaning-Aza

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: An anon liked my idea of Aza being a mum~Note, Aza GOES by he but is the mum and his mate KNOWS he's a Demon since well lols, he works not just in Archaeology and Spiritologist, but Demonology~Kinda hard to miss one smack dab in your face!Those who choose to work beside him though are not only beloved by Aza, but protected, and if those mortals knew, their ISSUES taken care of when they speak out and share to him at work.Just so happens, this smol boi meets a mortal that fancies him as he fancies them~Long story short well-Mum Hastur and da Ligur could be more gentle about his mate of choice but the gift given by them is nothing to sniff at
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	Our Names Have Meaning-Aza

**Author's Note:**

> Aza is a trans woman and her partner is either depending on their name, feelings, and looks that day

"Oooh… You must be…. Aza's umm…"

"Mum and da, problem, maggot?" The tallest snaps as a mortal stands between him and his mate and their last born spawn.

The mortals eyes trailed first this Demons height then his partners size of build.

"Azzzza ummm…"

"Mum, da~" The warm sound of Aza's call made both grown male Demons torn ears perked upwards, forgoing the mortal nearly all together to seek out their daughter.

The mortal held up their hands, backing up into the room Aza lay comfy within, as the two powerful Duke's allowing themselves in, the scent of new life and milk hitting their noses, causing memories to flash before Hasturs eyes and a ticking in Ligurs brain to get the mortal out and to keep it out to keep his son and his grandspawns safe.

"Look'it this!" Hastur actually panted, seeing his smallest in a cozy nest within the mortal built home.

This room seemed designed for a non human in mind, welcoming to a mothering Demon, to Hastur anyway. It was dark, warm, smelled safe, felt safe.

"Wots THAT still doing here?" Ligur snarled and bared his fangs at the mortal who remained strong and silent, standing, watching, not leaving! "Why's it here at ALL?"

"Mum, da… Um.." Aza's ears lowered as she sheepishly smiled and motioned for the mortal to come over, "This happens to be...My mate~ And well, the maker of your grandspawns…"

On a closer look, this mortal was adorned in a collar with a sterling silver ring at the base of the chest cavity, like a dog's collar but mortal and nicer, a ring upon the top of an ear, two spikes dotting the same ear just lower down, one upon their lip, and strange devices in their ears, nothing huge but nothing normal. 

Gauges as mortals called them.

This mortal may have been thinner then many, but what they lacked in body size, Hastur and Ligur DID see the eyes of this mortal looking into both their own without falter, with true bravevado, strength, and calm.

The eyes themselves a steel blue.

"Your…..MATE?"

"Yes~" Aza purred and if she had a tail to wag she'd be doing so as she explained a bit about her partner, the partner of which pet her head sweetly, brushing a stray bang from her face before giving her a kiss, "This is Rune, today anyway~"

Hastur and Ligur blinked.

"Sometimes they choose Runa~"

"Wot?"

"We met at work, during an excavation in the Mojave desert, someone tipped us off that they found something before their dig was up so with a free chance, we went to check it out and that's how we met~"

Blown backwards, his parents remained quiet, sooo, Aza kept speaking, every few moments tending to the spawns tucked neatly beside him.

"Runa then, had been manning the excavation site for the previous group and was still there when we arrived!"

"All I see is this beautiful looking n00b coming up to the trailer I was just finishing packing up, and was thinking to myself, 'noooo way is this who I talked to!' Only to watch as she and her team trumped some of the best diggers I've seen on TV~"

"We chose to talk over coffee shortly thereafter one night, Runa having stayed after seeing our work~"

"Moreso for you~"

Aza purred then finished with a smile, "Coffee in a place like that? Believe us, the nights there are hell'a cold!"

"And well-"

Aza and Rune smiled at each other, "We hit it off~"

"What's hell'a?"

"For once.. Damned if I know!"

"So, when our dig was done, sadly finding nothing-"

"We diiiid find fossilized Dino poop!" Rune spoke up and Aza's ears lifted, her face bright, "Oooh ya! Raz thought it was like the best thing ever and held it for like the world to see claiming it wasn't poop but a new Dino!"

"Diiino?"

"Raaaaz?"

"Raz, means secret! He's a funny kinda guy, a pip on a dig!"

"You think he still has it?"

Hastur and Ligurs ears lowered and they slowly looked to one another as now the two younglings grew distracted and began to rave about Dino poop this and, Raz that!

"To the point! How's'it you gotta mortal as a mate! And SPAWNS for Satan's sake!?" Ligur nearly snapped and both new parents looked and laughed.

"Sorry, been a while since we've been on the field, we miss it and the team~ Anyway-"

Hastur groaned and held Ligur as Ligur begged Satan for help.

"Rune and I hit it off so after the dig ended and the team split for the year, Rune by that time, followed me to my next place of work, which, as you know, is the help of studying Demons!"

"You...help mortals...study...us?"

"Not so much that way, as in, we now know you don't run around naked, sacrificing babies and using goat heads!" Rune spoke and both male Demons grunted pointly.

"I help teach them about what we DO do, what we DO have like horns, wings, fangs, yadda yadda yadda!"

"Yadda...yadda...yadda?"

"Lig, don't even try-" Hastur whined as Aza plowed on happily, her spawns sleeping peacefully.

"In the umm, helping teach Demonology, Rune kiiiinda became one of them who knew about well… Me being a Demon!"

The faces her parents were making made Aza flinch but smile proudly, "The close knit teams I make keep it-"

"Aza!"

"What's wrong with knowing? Her digging team has always been close, her work in Spiritologist and Demonology is BASED on such things as Demons and spirits?"

Both Hastur and Ligur gave Rune a look before giving it to Aza but before they could speak, Rune stepped before their mate and gave back their own dark look and spat, "The old ways are just that, old! She's doing good trying to educate us mortals on things we have absolutely no comprehension about! You should be PROUD of your daughter!"

Aza's soft purr made Rune smile slightly and stand just a bit straighter before the Duke's of Hell and their children and mate.

"A'lotta spunk for a fleshy!" Hastur finally hissed and Ligur grumbled, "What stops us from mauling you though, mortal?"

"Because of your daughter?" Rune asks in shock then moves aside as they heard Aza rise upwards off her nest and the spawns squeak in distress from lack of their birthers pressense.

The calmest look over came Aza's features, however Rune made a move of backing up swiftly, steely colored eyes huge before hiding the spawns.

Hastur and Ligur weren't sure at first what in Hell and Heaven was going on until, wings out, fangs bared, body shifting side to side, eyes a violent storm of mothering anger, Aza's voice hissed in a throaty snarl, "I'll take one of you down with me before I let you take my mate from me and my spawns!" Then, slapped her wings heavily before herself and blasted a gust of what mothering rage filled power she had right for her parents and waited for their move, body poised and ready, shaking, ready for blood.

"This thing means THAT much then?" Hastur asked to which Aza's spine arched and now on all fours, hissed, "YEESSS!"

Rune behind Aza held a hand over their mouth, eyes teary, spawns behind RUNE distressed by the static sense of anger now from the once warm happiness second before, squeaking and bawling in their nest.

"Tend to your spawns, they need their mum," Hastur said and for the very first time-Aza watched as her mum and da both bowed slightly, wings and stumps out and partly out, and bent their hands with fingers downwards.

They weren't a threat!

Aza had proven she wasn't going to be pushed around, wasn't afraid!

Calmly, loudly to send a statement, she sniffed then snorted loudly then returned to the nest, rubbing along Runes side as she passed before circling the squealing spawns.

Her voice was tender and sweet, tongue gentle and rhythmic upon their heads, soon, they were calm, "Mummy is sorry little ones~ Everything is fine now~"

And Rune settled cross legged beside Aza's nest, peeked inside it at the spawns and beamed ever tearful and happy looking.

As if reading his parents wishes to know, Aza announced each spawns name with a lick to the head, none given a 'he' or 'she' to their names titles as she went just name and meaning, "We have little Alo, Spirit Guide~" 

Alo had black hair like Aza's and a long strand of white like Hasturs, the white being a path along the very center of their head, the 'path' 'guide' and 'spirit' white of their name.

"Rune heard this one, Ulick, it means heart, mind, or the spirit!"

Ulick was the most Demonic looking, so much so they had soft little claws like horses hooves had felt on both hands and feet and ears already twitching from noises catching and hearing things.

"Our little Om~ Creation!"

Upon Om's forehead as Aza finished his washing and let his parents see this spawn, dead center, upon the 'third eye' a birthmark rested like a little finger poke, it running to the very tip of their nose.

"Last but not least, we have Zen~ Absorption, meditative state, calm or tranquility~"

Sure enough, to his name, this spawn seemed to be the most at peace, Aza speaking gently, eyes sad as she spoke, "Zen will be sightless, I just know this-" And Hastur nodded and agreed, "As your da and I knew Jasper wouldn't ever talk!"

Sweet little chirps came from Zen who then got the rest to start and thus with a laugh from Rune, Aza snorted and flomped to her side and made herself comfy, her spawns almost devouring her at once when they felt her belly warmth upon their faces.

"Mate aside, as strange at it is…" Ligur spoke calmly as Hastur pressed his nose to Aza's temple, "We're very VERY proud of you! And these spawns! Not to mention so many, pppfff!"

"Thank Rune!" Aza scolded playfully and Rune burned a bright red before offering, "Want me to grab you something, Aza?"

"This, Ruuune hunts or-?" Ligur asked and Rune themselves smirked, "Folks I'm not paid to, knock off, why not?"

Hastur blinked in shocked surprise.

Ligur put a hand to his chest.

"My word a mortal not scared?"

"Not THAT bad, Aza!"

The two partners shared a look, Demon to mortal and in a calm manner as her spawns fed and her mate went to the kitchen to grab food, Aza said pointedly, "Not that I haven't been known to prove my Demonic powers to mortals before! There's a reason my team stays with me, I care for them and help weed out their troubles when something happens, and in return? Their loyal silence!"

"Mortals WORK for you?"

Aza smiled sweetly, ears lowered as Rune returned and said warmly, "That sounds bad, mum! No, no!"

"We're a knit group~"

In Runes hands was a pigeon, an easy, almost unemotional twist of it's head, it was treated lovingly to Aza as Hastur was treated to by Ligur!

A mortal mercilessly killing an animal with its hands like that and FEEDING IT to their mate freshly dead?

"What a weird world we live in!" Ligur snorted as Aza gifted his mate a feather, putting it behind their ear, the one without the piercings and together they smiled lovingly then down upon their spawns who slowed their feeding and took turns yawning and getting comfy again within Aza's side.

"What a weird world indeed!" Hastur agreed before smirking, nosed Ligur and said as they got up, "We'll leave you lot be!"

"Rest well, be sure that we'll be around again!" Hastur and Ligur stared at their smallest born, their weakest, now nearing beside a mate with four Hellspawns of her own~

With warm nuzzles passed from Hastur and Aza and a head butt from Ligur to Aza, the Duke's left with the knowledge that they now how grandspawns!

And not just grandspawns but mix bred with mortal!

But for the time being, as they returned Below after the little 'birdie' told them the news of the birth, behind them Rune watched the two adults leave before chuckling and asking as they turned to face Aza who fixed the feathers into the nest, "So would my um.. Father-in-laws be pleeeeased to know my job title is assassin?"

Aza laughed and returned as Rune sat beside their mate again, heads touching, "I think we blew them away already, let's give them a bit then tell them the rest, sound good?"

"I think so~" Rune agreed then brushed each babies head sweetly before asking, "Hungry?"

Aza nodded swiftly and with a kiss to her nose, Rune slipped something from their belt and assured as they got up, "This just in, someone's gone missing!" And with their mate and spawns behind them, Rune set off ready to pick off an unsuspecting victim for their now growing family. A faint energy burning through them from the steel ring along their neck, an almost, Demonic energy of protection~


End file.
